Niko Bellic
'''Niko Bellic '''is one of the three main protagonists of ‘The Fall of Liberty City Heroes’, the others being Luis Lopez and Johnny Klebitz. He first met Johnny and Luis when they had car accidents as they collided into each other. Soon after watching an advertisement for Los Santos, they fly there. After shooting the pilot accidentally, they crash land and soon, they end up in a place full of zombies. Personality Niko is a man who can sometimes be annoyed. He is helpful but also cowardly at times. In times like the plane losing control, he tries to save himself and leaves Luis and Johnny to die, but after saving them, he sticks by them to help them out. He may also be comical at times. He is so far, the luckiest protagonist of the three and the most luckiest out of the four members of The Survivors Appearance Niko wears a brown leather jacket with track pants and boots. His attire was covered in sand due to him being stuck in the desert longer than Johnny and Luis have and that he wasn’t caught in the plane crash. It is likely that after he was saved, his clothes were clean. TFOLCH He first appears driving until he is trying to fix his radio, which then, he accidentally crashes into a man named Luis’ broken down car, which he is angered by this. He opens his door only to have Johnny Klebitz drive into his door, which causes him to fly off his bike. After a confrontation between Niko and Luis, Johnny aims his shotgun at them and prepares to kill them, but they are distracted by an advertisement for Los Santos, which then, they team up to fly there. Soon after a few hour long flight now flying over a desert, Niko, who was examining his gun, he accidentally makes it go off, which scares Johnny and Luis and it kills the pilot. After this, the plane keeps flying up and down and almost every direction possible out of control. Soon, Niko and Johnny spots one parachute, which Niko wanted in order to save himself. After fighting and tumbling down, Niko manages to get the parachute, where then, he jumps out of the plane and leaves Luis and Johnny to die. Soon, he tumbled down a sand dune, where he spots smoke on the horizon, where he goes towards to check out the wreckage. Soon, he finds the plane and tries to find a way out of the desert. After discovering footsteps that were Luis and Johnny’s, he follows them in hopes of meeting up with them. After a long time traveling through the desert, one night, he stunbles upon a ghost town, where he finds Luis and Johnny screaming as a weird person was approaching them. He finishes off the person with a single shot to the head. Soon, after talking about who the person was, with Luis and Johnny thinking it was a zombie, they spot a whole horde of zombies approaching. Niko attempts to shoot them, but runs out of ammo. He orders Luis and Johnny to shoot them, which they say that don’t have a gun. They soon run away and they duck inside a diner. Soon, they hear someone in the back, where they find another survivor who was scavenging for food. He offers food to them and soon, they decide to team up to survive. The survivor explains that he has a camp that is not too far away from town that has guns and that he has a car but a tire was missing. They decide to fix the car. Johnny and the survivor go to look for a tire while Niko and Luis hang out near the truck. Niko awkwardly talks to Luis a little before he dismisses the conversation and sits down on a rock. Niko then pulls out his phone and plays “Birds and Piggies”. He wins at least a one level before he starts going a losing streak, which then, he gets angered and quits after Johnny and the survivor return with the new tire. Soon, they get in the truck and they drive through the abandoned dark countryside, them ramming into a zombie that the survivor shoots with Johnny and Niko’s ears dead near his gun. Then, Niko yells at the survivor and tells him to shut up after the survivor kept telling him to thank him. Soon, after a silent drive, they reach the camp, where the survivor goes to check the tent to see if the guns are still there. He confirms it and Niko takes a LMG while Johnny takes a fully-automatic assault shotgun. Soon, Niko lights up a flare, where the survivor attempts to stop him, but was too late as the spark attracted every zombie in the area. Then they all fight off the zombie horde with Niko and Johnny being able to hold their ground. After a long battle against the zombies, him, Luis, and Johnny reunite at the truck, asking about the survivor. Luis simply replies by saying that he doesn’t know but they didn’t know that Luis accidentally killed him out of fear. They simply just be like him gone is a good thing, them being ungrateful for all the survivor did for them. Then they take off in the truck, with Niko deciding to save the world from more zombies spreading. They go to a abandoned building, where the trio sets up bombs inside the building, where soon, Johnny and Luis go wait in the truck while Niko attracts all of the zombies’ attentions using the flares from the survivor’s camp. He lures them into the building, whereafter getting them up to the top floor, the bombs explode, killing all of the zombies within the building with Niko jumping out before he was caught in the blast. He lands on the truck, where he holds on to it as tight as he can until a huge chunk of debris from the building falls on the road, which causes them to fly up with Niko falling off and Johnny and Luis getting in a car accident. After their truck was destroyed, they rest for a little bit. Then they spot a helicopter, where as it was flying through the area, they attempt to flag it down. At first, it looks like the helicopter passed and left them behind, but it is revealed that the pilot somehow spotted them and airlifts then out of the countryside. They are then taken to Los Santos. After wandering around San Andreas, he sends a prank text to his cousin, Roman, saying that he is living the “American Dream”, which causes Roman to get excited and drives the airport. The episode ends with Niko smiling and chuckling towards the camera. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Injured Victims Category:Alive